A New Level
by FoxDemongirl84
Summary: Chise and Elias have been living together for 4 years and in that time they have grown increasingly close, truly fiancées in every way, almost. Chise wants the relationship to go to a new level and she has an idea of how to do so. This story is lemon-y goodness...you have been warned. It is a prequel one-shot to a multi chapter fic I am currently writing. Also, Chise is 19 here.
1. Chapter 1

Chise sat in the very large bed she shared with her fiancée and teacher of magic, Elias. She was absentmindedly trying to repair a pillow that her familiar, Ruth, had accidentally put a hole in. Her mind, however, was not on the task at hand and the quality of the work showed that to be the case. What was on her mind was the man at her side, who currently had his large, skeletal face in a book, reading. She had lived with him for four years now, in that time they had been through so much and she could honesty say that she loved him. He was her whole world, he had saved her life and become her reason to continue living. She wanted him to know how much he truly meant to her. Even though they were engaged and had slept in the same bed for a while now, all they had ever done was cuddle and kiss. Chise wanted to change that, she wanted to give him her whole self, body and soul. However, she had been unsure for some time of how to broach the subject with him, though she had an idea.

Elias had been reading, but his attention had shifted to the redhead next to him. It was obvious to him that she was distracted by something on her mind, as she had completely stopped what she had been doing. She had a look on her face that he could not quite identify. He still struggled at times to identify human emotions, though he had a much easier time when it came to Chise. It seemed to be a thoughtful look, but there was a quality to it that was different. He sat his book on the bedside table and placed his gloved hand on her cheek.

"What is on your mind tonight, Chise? You are making a very interesting face."

She startled a bit at his unexpected touch and looked up into his face, "Oh...um...well, actually I had something I wanted to try, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Certainly, I am glad to help you however I am able. What is it you need me to do?"

"Well, would you...um...use your glamour for just a minute?"

This took Elias by surprise. She had generally seemed to dislike his glamour, calling it fishy and fake-looking. He had secretly liked that she preferred his usual face, it made him feel as though she liked him for himself, even though most were scared of him or hated him because he was, in truth, and incomplete being. A strange feeling settled into his chest and an unbidden thought can to his mind, _what if she has grown tired of my monstrous appearance and would rather be with someone human?_ He tried not to let this show in his eyes, as she had become quite skilled at reading his reactions and emotions through them. He casually tilted his head and asked, "May I ask why."

She had a slight blush to her cheeks that he always found extremely adorable," Just do it and you will see."

He nodded to her and began to shift his form, while mentally pushing his negative emotions down so that they would not show through in the human facade of his glamour. Why was it that he could only ever identify the negative emotions within himself and was so lost and confused when it came to the positive ones? The transformation only took a few seconds and his features settled into the blond hair, hazel-eyed form he generally used.

"Now, what..."

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Chise leaned up and kissed him forcefully on the lips. He was so taken aback that it took him a few seconds to respond. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame and kissed her back. She surprised him again when she opened her mouth and used her tongue to open his as well. The kiss deepened as their tongues intertwined. He shifted his arms to her waist and pulled her into his lap. The kiss only ended when both needed to come up for air.

"Mmm, now what was that?" he asked in a dreamy, but surprised tone.

"It's a French kiss. I had wanted to try it, but I knew we only could if you used your glamour."

"Remind me to send my thanks to the good people of France."

Chise gave him a soft look and giggled," Oh Elias, that is why I love you so much."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Elias leaned into the kiss and kissed her forcefully yet again. She moved her hands up his chest and around his neck. Something in Elias made him begin to move away from lips and down her jaw line, then up to her ear. Perhaps it was instinct, he wasn't quite sure. He moved his lips along her ear, his tongue following along with them. Chise gave a satisfied moan and tilted her head to grant him better access. For some reason, that Elias could not explain, that moan awoke something in his chest and he longed to hear it again. He moved down to her neck, running his tongue along the soft skin that tasted to him of flowers and sweet, green things. It was an amazing flavor and he wanted more of it. Opening his mouth wider to use more of his tongue, his teeth accidentally scrapped along her neck. _Oh no, that probably hurt_ , was the thought that ran through his mind. But instead of her pulling back, she released another moan, this one deeper. This surprised him enough to pull back and look at her face. She opened her eyes and gave him a surprised look, "Why did you stop?"

"Didn't that hurt?" The look of concern on his face made Chise smile, he seemed to always put her comfort above everything else, even his own. He always made her feel like she was the most important person in the world to him.

"Hhmm, well a little, but not in a bad way."

"That doesn't make any sense Chise. How can something hurt in a good way?"

"Well, I can show you if you want. Turn back into your normal form."

Immediately he shifted back, feeling a strange sense of relief at the request. Why would that be, he pondered.

When he once again had his skeletal face, Chise went up on her knees in his lap so she was level with his head.

"Elias, do you mind taking off your shift and your gloves too?"

"Hhmm, are you sure? My skin is somewhat rough and my nails at quite..."

"Yes, yes. I know, I don't mind. I like the feel of your skin. I know your nails are long and black. It doesn't bother me and never has."

He decided it would be prudent to just do as she asked, though he still worried that his appearance would unsettle her, so he really didn't like the idea. What if he accidentally scratched her? The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her in any way. She was his precious and beautiful Robin after all. He had started to use the name the fae had given her because it just fit so well, and she always seemed to brush in that adorable way when he said it. He removed his shirt and gloves, he could feel her eyes on him, and placed them to the side. He turned his expectant eye on her.

Chise leaned into him and put her soft hands on the slightly rough, scaled skin of his chest. The contact was pleasant to both of them. He loved the soft feeling of her skin against him, like the finest silk, but even better. She loved to rough texture and heat of his skin, it felt so masculine and safe to her. Like nothing could get to her as long as she was with him. She hated that he rarely showed it, even to her. Worried that she may fall over from her precarious position on his lap, Elias wrapped his hands around her hips. She brought her lips to the side of his face and kissed along his long row of sharp teeth. The sensation was extremely pleasant to him, since the bone that made up his face was fairly sensitive. She then ran her tongue along the same path, which felt even better, and elicited a purr of pleasure from deep in his chest. She absolutely loved that deep, resinous purr that he sometimes used when he was very comfortable or happy. Chise tipped his head back with her hands to expose the underside of his jaw. She knew he always enjoyed having that area scratched and when she ran her tongue along it he shivered in pleasure. It was an insanely enjoyable feeling, so much so that his mouth involuntarily opened, and his hands tightened their grip on her hips. He could feel the smile his reaction caused to form on her lips as she moved away from his head and to his neck.

Chise was enjoying herself, how could she not? She loved the intense reactions that her ministrations were pulling from her normally stoic fiancée. The first taste of his skin was a surprise to her. He tasted of spice and richness, like a delicious cordial or a sweet, spiced wine. It was intoxicating, and she wanted more. It woke something within her that she had never felt before, it made her feel sensual and a bit frantic, wanting more of his amazing flavor she ran her tongue down his neck and along his strong shoulder. Now, she wanted to show him what she meant by pleasurable pain.

Elias was enjoying this experiment of Chise's. His body felt warm all over, with a spreading sense of something wonderful in his chest. It felt the same as the feeling he got when he cuddled with Chise and held her close, but this was even stronger, and he wanted to hold on to it and never let it go. The feeling of her mouth on his skin was wonderful, all silk and softness. As his mind wandered through his feelings, she bit him. Not too hard, but hard enough to notice. It sent an electrical current through his whole body, it was intense and unlike anything he had ever experienced. Before he could process this intense feeling, she moved farther out to his shoulder and did it again. His body reacted in an instinctual and feral way, he felt a tightening in his stomach and his groin reacted as well. This was something that had never happened to him before. He understood the idea of sexual attraction and the mechanics of the act, but he had never really experienced it in any way. His mind was reeling and the bestial side of himself seemed to be fighting its way to the surface when a thought came into his brain, unbidden and strong. Chise lay naked on the bed, he was above her, his mouth holding her neck in place, and he was pistoning into her at an alarming speed. His rational, logical self protested loudly in his head, but the bestial, animalistic side roared for him to do it. He normally kept that latter side well under control and had only let it loose on a handful off occasions, like when he thought Chise had been killed by Cartaphilus' chimera, but this was the strongest urge he had ever encountered. Fear and self-loathing gripped him as it never had. He cared about her more than life, it was a strong feeling that he was sure of. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her in any way, he would rather die, but the bestial side pushed at him hard. He already had her in his hands, it would be so easy to just do as he pleased, she would never be able to fight back, he was so much stronger than she was.

"NO!" He didn't even realize he had yelled out-loud, but in one swift movement he lifted Chise up, placed her on the bed, and practically phase shifted to the farthest corner of the room. He was on all fours, struggling with all his might to maintain his form. The bestial side was fighting hard for release, but he would not let that happen. Chise was to important and he would not hurt her. He truly felt he was the monster that so many had accused him of being.

Chise had been surprised by Elias' response to her first little bite. He had stiffened a bit and then his grip on her hips had increased, his head had dropped over her shoulder in an almost possessive way, and he had growled. It hadn't been an aggressive growl to her ears, but one of arousal. She had taken this as a good sign, that he had enjoyed it, so she did it again. This time his whole body went completely ridged. She had glanced up at his face and was confused to see a look on his face she could only describe as pure terror. This worried her, what had changed, was he okay, had she done something wrong? All these questions ran through her head in a split second. She pulled back to ask him if he was okay...

"NO!"

She found herself alone on the bed and Elias in the far corner of the room on all fours. He seemed to be struggling to maintain his form. Shadow clung to him and a strange bubbling and shifting seemed to be happening over his whole body. His eyes were still visible, and the look of terror was still there, though he didn't seem to be looking at her. She got of the bed and started to move toward him. Maybe she had hurt him. She only got a few steps from the bed when his eyes focused on her.

" **No Chise...don't come...closer..."** His voice was deep and raspy, similar to the one she had heard when he had transformed in the past. The jilted way he spoke gave evidence of the struggle to maintain his form and mind.

"Why Elias? What's wrong? If I hurt you, I am really so sorry."

" **No... not you...couldn't...I am... monster...don't want to...hurt."**

Tears pricked at Chise's eyes as she heard him. He had just called himself a monster, why? He was the most amazing person she had ever met, the farthest thing from a monster. What had happened for him to say such a thing? He would never hurt her, she knew that, she trusted him with her whole self, with her life.

"Elias, no, you're not a monster and I know that you would never hurt me. Please, I am so worried. Let me come over to you."

" **Very dangerous...for you...should leave...safer."**

Clenching her fists in determination, she took a few more steps forward, "No, I will not leave. Not with you like this. Not while you are hurting, and I don't know why. That's not how it works with relationships. I'm your fiancée and for better or worse we are supposed to be there for each other."

She had gotten herself close enough to touch him; reaching out her hand, she placed it gently on the end of his snout. He flinched and tried to pull back but had no room to do so. She brought her hand under his jaw and started to rub, hoping this would calm him a bit. He was still very tense and the look in his red, glowing eyes was still full of worry, but the terror had seeped away. It also seemed that he had gotten control of his form, at the bubbling and shadows had gone away. His breathing was still harsh and ragged.

"Please tell me what happened to you, Elias. I am still very worried."

Elias still felt untrusting of himself, but he was calmer and far clearer headed. The thing that seemed to be pulling him back and calming him was the look on Chise's face, she appeared so sad. He hated seeing sadness on her beautiful face and the fact that he had caused it was like a centering force for him. He sat on the floor with her and took her face in his hands. When he spoke finally, he was pleased that his voice had also gone back to normal, "This is not your fault, Chise. You have done nothing wrong. I lost control of a part of myself and became dangerous to you. I did not want to harm you, so I retreated as quickly as I could. I realize that I scared you and I am very sorry about that."

"You aren't telling me everything. I can tell. There was too much terror in your eyes. You called yourself a monster. You have never done anything like that before. We are supposed to rely on each other, supposed to tell each other everything. Don't you trust me? We're fiancées, we're supposed to get married one day. Unless...you...don't want to...anymore." So many who were supposed to love her and stay with her had abandoned her in her life, sometimes she felt doubt about any relationship she encountered. People lied, even though she trusted Elias with her life, she still wondered if he would tire of her like everyone else had and leave her alone again.

Chise was on her knees in front of him with her hands in her lap. She had hung her head, so he could not see her face, but her shoulders were lightly shacking...she was crying. Self-loathing ran through Elias, how much more could he hurt his Robin in just one night? He reached out and pulled her to him, gently placing her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"My beautiful, sweet Robin why would I ever not want to be with you? I consider myself the luckiest man in the world just because I am able to look at your face every day. You are perfection personified in my eyes. Why would I ever be stupid enough to let you go?"

She looked up into his eyes. Her tears were still visible on her cheeks, but they were no longer coming out of her eyes. "Really? You mean that?"

"Every word. I would even say it as an oath imbued with magic if you would like."

"Then...why won't you tell me what upset you so much?'

 _Damn, she isn't going to let this go, is she,_ Elias thought as he looked into her beautiful, green eyes. There was still sadness in those eyes and that hurt him more than the truth. He sighed, "Fine, I will tell you, but understand that I am loathed to do so...I do not wish you to fear me."

Now, it was Chise's turn to sigh, "Elias, I don't know how many times I must tell you before it sinks into that thick skull of yours, I am not scared of you and I never will be."

The look of exasperation was so endearing that he leaned his head down and nuzzled her cheek softly with his snout. She closed her eyes and leaned into the contact, enjoying the loving gesture. He scooped her up in his arms, stood, and brought her back to the bed. He sat in his normal spot on the bed and placed her in his lap. She looked up at him with an expectant expression. He felt oddly uncomfortable, it was hard for him to identify why, as he struggled to understand his own emotions and responses at the best of times. It could be that I felt guilt at the tears Chise had shed.

"Well, while we were...engaged...earlier and you bit me, a thought came unbidden into my head. It was a kind of thought I had never had before. It was a fully formed image in my mind. The rational and logical side of myself, the side I prefer to rely on and show to the world, rejected it outright, but the more...uh...bestial side of myself enjoyed it. You experienced that side of myself the night that you took Ruth as your familiar, you know how unpleasant it can be. Because it seemed to come from a more instinctual place, the bestial part seemed strengthened by it. That state is very unpredictable and since the thought was centered on you, it deeply worried me that if I lost control you could be hurt, so I got away from you as quickly as I could."

Chise gave him another exasperated look, "Elias...you said you would tell me everything and yet, you didn't tell me what the thought actually was."

 _Double damn! Why does she have to be so smart and perceptive?_ Elias mused to himself as he looked down at her face.

Sighing to himself, "Chise, I want to preface this by saying you are the one who demanded to know. The thought was of an... untoward nature...it involved you and I... uh...how to put it...together."

"So...it was sexual?"

"Uh...yes."

"It can't be that bad. People who are together do have sex, you know."

"Well, yes, of course, I am aware of that. But that was...uh...why is this so hard for me?"

"Elias, for goodness sake! Just tell me in plain English! I am not as delicate as you seem to think I am."

"Yes, I know that, but like I said..."

"ELIAS!" She was on her knees, in his lap. She had grabbed on to the end of his snout and was looking him dead in the eye with irritation and impatience in her eyes.

He was so surprised by this reaction that everything just tumbled out in one breath, "I was holding you down, pinning your neck with my mouth, and having sex with you extremely forcefully."

He looked away from her, afraid of the possible look of fear and disgust on her face. She let go of his face and sat back down on his lap. She leaned back onto his chest and answered in a light voice, "Oh, really? Elias, you really are silly sometimes. If that is something you want, all you had to do was ask."

Everything in Elias come to a screeching halt, even his eyes flickered out for a split second. There was absolutely no way he heard her right.

"I'm sorry, Chise. I do not believe I heard you right."

"You heard me just fine. Like I said, if that is something you would like to do all you have to do is ask. I want to make you as happy as you always make me, if that will do so then of course I am willing." She smiled up at him sweetly and reached her hand up to rub it along his jaw.

"I... could not do such a thing to you. You saw how easily I almost lost control of myself earlier, there is too large of a chance of you getting hurt. Besides, would you even want to do such activities with me? I am not human. Doesn't the idea frighten you?"

Chise got back on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his neck, and laying her head on his shoulder, "I know for a fact that you would never hurt me, you haven't yet, even in the other forms I have seen you in. And, yes, I want to be with you completely. I am yours after all, body and soul. I have desired you in the same way and I have wanted to...um...consummate our relationship for a while now, but I never knew the right way to tell you so. It's the reason I wanted to kiss you the way I did. I wanted to take our relationship to another level."

Elias could feel his mouth gaping open, though he could not remember opening it. The feeling running through him were complex. He recognized surprise, that was evident, but he felt a warm spreading through his whole body, as though something he had no idea he had been missing had fallen into place. His beautiful Robin! Not only did she not fear him, but she longed for him intimately. What god in heaven or on Earth had deemed to bestow such a blessing on him?

Chise didn't know how to react to his stillness and silence. Obviously, he would be surprised at her confession, but was it good or bad? What if he didn't feel the same way? She started to pull back from him, a red blush forming on her cheeks, but she was stopped when he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug and nuzzled her neck.

"In all my long years on this earth, I never thought I would hear such words from anyone. Without you, there is no meaning in my life and when you are gone from my side I feel as though I am drowning. I feel that when I am with you, caring for you, I have a reason to live. I do not want to hold anything from you that you desire, and if it is intimacy you desire then I can do nothing but give it to you, and as much as you wish."

The look on Chise's face said everything. Her eyes had tears in them and the smile that adorned her face conveyed the soaring joy that she felt in her heart. She leaned away from him away from him and slowly undid the buttons of her night shirt. The breath caught in his throat as she slipped it off and dropped it to the floor. Her skin looked so smooth and appealing, he wondered if she would taste floral and green and delicious on her breasts as she did when he licked her neck. The thought made him want to run his tongue over her entire body.

He wrapped his hands around her arms and brought her close to him. He ran his tongue over her lips, in as close to an imitation of a kiss as his form could allow. She met his tongue with her own and it was like a drug to his brain. He wondered what it would be like to taste the inside of her mouth and slipped his tongue behind her teeth. She moaned around his tongue, opening her mouth wide to accommodate his large, slick tongue. It was an amazing feeling, having her mouth filled to the brim by his tongue, almost cutting off her air supply. Just as she was starting to be overcome by the loss of air, he pulled his tongue out. He ran his it along her shoulders, her neck, and across her collarbone; he purred lowly as a soft moan escaped her lips. He ran his hands along her breast and felt his heartbeat speed up as she shivered and leaned into the touch. His tongue followed behind his hands and lapped at her pert, pink nipples. A thrill ran through him at the small moans and heavy breathing she made at the contact. He ran his long, black nails down her sides to her hips, enjoying the soft, pale flesh under his hands and the trembling his touch caused.

Chise's mind was awash with pleasure. For so long she had wanted this, thought about this, fantasized about it. Now it was happening, and her mind was in overdrive at the thought. Any lingering doubt she may have felt about him caring about for her or his desire for her had been chased away by his words and his actions. Softly, he pushed her down on the bed, dragging her pants and underwear off her, running his nails along her thighs, causing goosebumps to explode across her skin. She shivered at the sensation, her breath coming out in a gasp as she felt his warm breath wash over her most sensitive parts. The anticipation was causing her heart to race.

Elias slid himself off the bed and onto his knees, placing her ankles over his shoulders so that he had perfect access to pink, glistening entrance and a wonderful view of her whole body and face. The smell assaulting his nose was the most alluring scent he had ever encountered. He moved his tongue up her thigh, keeping his eyes on her face to see her reaction. He was not disappointed, her eyes flashed with need, her mouth parted in a heavy pant, husky with need.

"Elias...please, I..."

Her breathy plea drove him forward. His tongue slid out from behind his teeth and ran along her opening, causing her to moan loudly. Elias' senses were swamped. The flavor of her was ambrosia to him, she tasted of flowers and sweetness like her skin, but so much more intense. He felt as though he could never get enough of it and he wanted more. Something in him shifted and he felt his bestial side roar with desire, causing a growl to escape his throat. He pushed his tongue deep inside wanting more of the addicting flavor.

"Elias." She moaned out his name, hands on her breast, need evident in her eyes. "Oh, I... nmh!"

Her pleading and evident need drove him harder and he roughly plunged his tongue in and out of her at an ever-increasing speed. His jaw was open wide with the hope of getting as deep as possible, his teeth to scrap across her pelvis causing little pinpricks of pain that sent Chise even closer toward release. He could feel she was close and increased his speed even more. When her release came, it washed over her like warm water. She cried out his name and he couldn't help but greedily lap up every drop of her sweet wetness.

They both struggled to catch their breath. He had his head laid across her thigh and watched her face as she came down from her release. She was beautiful to him, the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on in his life. Hundreds of years he had wandered and seen so much, but he had never experienced true beauty until his eyes had looked into hers. She brought her hand up to his snout and softly began to run her finger over his fangs, he curved his pupils enjoying the sensation.

"Elias, that was...amazing. Thank you. You should come closer, so I can show you how much I enjoyed that."

He growled low in his chest, it vibrated through both of them. Elias was actually struggling internally with controlling his bestial side, it was fighting to take control and threatened to completely consume him. He still feared letting that happen, he could not let any harm come to Chise. And yet...and yet, she seemed to be enjoying this, would it be so terrible if he let himself go a bit and indulged his bestial nature? His will power was failing, and it didn't even occur to him, what did occur to him was that she was laid out before him like a snack ready to be eaten.

He slowly ran his tongue up her body. Starting at the thigh he was laying on, he licked up her leg, over her delicious entrance, over her stomach, up her side, over her breasts, across her collarbone, up her neck, to finally stop at her ear. He whispered huskily into her ear, "You asked me long ago if I thought you looked tasty, I can now say, with all honesty, yes, and to follow that up with the confirmation that you are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." He could hear her heart rate increase and her breath catch in her throat and, for a reason he could not fathom, it made the bestial side of him want to pounce.

Chise was taken aback by what he said. Elias was always so refined and logical. For him to say something that could be described as lewd surprised her...and excited her. For him to show this side of himself to her, and only her, gave her a strange sense of power. No one else got to see him like this, only her, and that thought made it all the more delightful. If he can play with her, why can't she play a little with him?

"You know," she looked at him with a sweet smile on her face, "we are in quite unfair positions at the moment."

"Hhmm, and how is it you figure that?" It came out as a growl that made Chise's toes curl.

"I am laying here completely naked, for all to see. And you still have pants on! Very unfair, like I said."

The look he gave her! Chise was sure that if he had eyebrows one would be raised in an _Oh really_ sort of way. He stood slowly and dropped the pajama pants he was still wearing to the ground. She was slightly shocked. She knew he would be large, everything about him seemed to be larger than life, but she had no idea he would be _that_ large. It, in all honesty, made her a bit nervous. If she couldn't...accommodate all of him, would he be disappointed? Turned off? She was taken out of her thoughts by strong arms wrapping around her waist and moving her to the center of the bed. She could feel his heart beat and was shocked by just how fast it was.

Elias was struggling with his bestial instincts and felt as though he was losing the battle miserably. His mind kept making up reasons why it would be fine to indulge that side of himself and her little teasing comments had not helped matters in the slightest. She seemed to have enjoyed when things got a bit rougher earlier and she did say that she was willing to let him do as he wish, if he asked.

"Chise, I don't think I can hold myself back anymore."

"Then, you shouldn't hold back anymore. I want this and so do you."

That was all he needed to hear. His body was alive with need and he could no longer hold his bestial nature back. He leaned into her, his tip against her entrance, he looked into her eyes and felt the warmth in his chest turn into a burning fire. It burned behind his eyes and Chise could sense that something in him had shifted, it made him seem wilder, more feral and, she could not explain why, but it made her feel like she was going to be overcome by her own desire.

The feeling inside him felt so strong. A strange dichotomy of happiness and pain. The pain seemed to be like fear, but also it seemed like the pain he had felt when he thought he had lost her. What could this feeling be? He had always heard that love was described as happiness like nothing else and a feeling of pain. Could that be truly what he was feeling? He had never thought he had the ability to experience such a thing, but it seemed the only explanation. It was a revelation that shocked him to the core. He had to let her know, to voice the feeling burning deep in his heart that he had only ever felt for her. "I may not be good with emotions and I may always need assistance in those matters, but I know one emotion as pure fact. I wish it hadn't taken me this long to realize the truth of it. I love you, Chise. I love you."

The passion and truth behind his voice was evident to her and it touched her deep in her soul. She had always wondered if he truly couldn't feel like humans, or if he just never understood those feelings. And, she knew for a fact that she felt the same. How could she not? He really was her whole world and the most important person in her life. "I love you, too."

Elias surged forward, burying himself deep into the incredibly soft warmth of her body. The feeling was indescribable, and he felt as though it was something that he would never get enough of. She cried out, an electric charge racing up her spine. He pulled almost all the way back and slammed in again, lust and desire driving him to go as deep and as hard as possible. Her cries and their combined scents filling the air was swamping his senses and pushing his bestial nature to the surface. He huffed and growled, his mind starting to go hazy and he could focus on nothing but the beautiful creature below him and the feeling of his body meeting hers.

As Elias moved in and out of Chise with an ever-increasing speed, he ran his tongue over her neck, bathing her face in his hot, urgent breath. He scrapped his teeth over her shoulder, causing her to grasp onto his arm and cry out his name. Bringing his hand to her face, he ran his thumb along her lips. When she opened her mouth, he allowed it to sink in, running it along the inside of her lip, reveling in the rose-soft texture of the inside of her mouth. His own mouth closed around her shoulder and held her upper body to the bed, the possessive feeling this brought to him made him purr deep in his chest. Her skin tasted so amazing and the small cuts his teeth created swamped his senses with the sweet, floral flavor of her blood. He was no longer thinking, just feeling and moving.

Chise was drowning in desire, lost in the amazing feeling of him ramming into her over and over again. She could feel a hot pressure building deep in her body. She couldn't think straight, all she could do was grab on and ride the wave of pleasure crashing over her. When he bit into her shoulder, white, hot pain mixed with unbelievable pleasure speed through her system, causing her to bite down on his finger in her mouth. She was stunned by the flavor of his blood, it was just like licking his skin but even more amazing. This small action and overwhelmingly delicious flavor pushed her over the edge. She came hard, crying out loudly, digging her fingernails into the skin of Elias' arms.

He felt her come and felt the bite, both came together to push him over the edge. The fire racing through his body pooled in his gut and exploded out. He growled loudly, a bellow of arousal and need. In his blind ecstasy, he bit down hard, his long nails digging roughly into her hip. His breath was harsh and ragged. It took him a few minutes to realize that he tasted her blood in his mouth. _Oh no, what have I done? All I can taste is blood. I hurt her…my beautiful Robin!_

"Oh Elias, are you okay? I didn't mean to bite you! And I scratched you too…"

"Chise, I am so sorry! Are you okay? I bit you so hard…"

They both spoke at the same time. He pulled back and looked down at her. Large red welts were evident on her shoulder, but they were no longer bleeding. She was looking at him in concern and her hands were rubbing his arms. He felt the little pinpricks of her nail scratches but couldn't fathom why she was more concerned about him than about the injuries he had inflicted on her.

"Chise, you could not hurt me…I am far more concerned about you."

"What are you talking about? I am amazing….it was…fantastic! Why would there be something wrong?" She gave him a quizzical look and finally ran her hand over her shoulder. Her mouth formed an "O" and she laughed lightly. "Funny, I guess I am just one of _those_ kinds of people."

"What do you mean?" He was looking at her as though he was still convinced that he had damaged her.

"When you bit me, that was what…uh…pushed me over the edge. I guess I like some pain." Her cheeks were red and she had a look of shyness in her eyes. Was she embarrassed?

"It seemed you aren't the only one. That little bite you gave me…I found it enjoyable. I am just glad you are okay, I wouldn't want to hurt you, ever."

She lifted her head off the bed and placed a kiss on the end of his snout. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me, so I was never worried. These little things are just love bites and I don't mind them at all."

"Hhmm, I just hope it doesn't scar…" He ran his hand over her shoulder and ran his tongue over one more time, just to ensure it would not bleed and would start to heal. She shivered a bit at the contact from his tongue and gave him a soft smile.

Elias sat up in bed and pulled Chise into his lap. She sighed happily and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his steady heartbeat. He looked down at her and felt the same feeling he had identified as love surge through him. She was so beautiful and he still couldn't believe that she was his. A strong possessive feeling came over him and he tightened his arms around her. No matter what the future held for the two of them, he re-vowed never to let anything happen to her.

He reached to the table next to him and turned off the light, plunging the room into shadow, the only light coming in from the moon outside. She opened her eyes and looks up at him. Though it is dark, he was a creature of the night and could see her as if it was clear day, and to him, her eyes seemed to shine like precious, verdant jewels. It triggered something deep inside him, he always felt that he could see her soul shine through her eyes and, at that moment, it felt as if it shined with love, just for him.

"Elias, I really do love you, very much."

"I love you too. More than you can possibly know." He nuzzled her head while he pulled the blanket up around them.

They fell asleep that night, holding one another, comfortable in their shared embrace. Their relationship had gone to another level and they were both overjoyed by the development.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my wonderful readers and reviewer…

I will be posting a new story that A New Level is the prequel to. It will be called What Family Truly Means. It takes place about 6 months after this story. I hope you all enjoy it!

~Foxy


End file.
